kiddygradefandomcom-20200214-history
Lumière
"Several years younger than Éclair and much more serious, grave, and devout in her duty, Lumière likes to get the job done as quickly as possible. Lumière has the ability to stay in constant contact with their space ship, which has it own consciousness. She thinks girls of their position and rank should always limit their emotions and always try to act elegant." -Character Profile Character Lumiere is the deuteragonist of the 2002 anime series Kiddy Grade. While she normally works as a receptionist for the G.O.T.T., she is actually a member of the elite ES special-ops force. Her partner is Éclair. Lumiere has little to no physical abilities. She instead makes up for this with her adept, controlled mind, her wit and her ability to control any computer unit. Even though she is physically younger than Éclair she is far more mature, from the way she dresses, from her politeness, to her tastes (she likes the opera and fine wine). She is always trying to convince Éclair to be more lady-like through her catch-phrase "A Lady should really be more elegant." Lumiere also possesses a friendship with the AI unit of the La Muse, Wirbelwind, which she created. Her computer abilities do not manifest in the typing sense, as long as she touch an electric circuit she can bring it under control just using her mind. She doesn't even need to touch an object to interact with it, as her "Puppet" ability allows her to manipulate "strings" of nanites towards the object, allowing her to link with it from a distance. She also manifests herself into the digital space and can also spawn Mini-Lumiere's to assist her in data collection tasks and the such. Her skills are so impressive that she can break through 3,786 firewalls in less than ten minutes, or can even bring a planet's environment terraforming system under her control. While on the run with Éclair, she was even able to defeat the D-Command by hacking her own nanites so as to develop an immunity. Lumiere is often the person who sits at the side during missions, she spends a lot more bonding time with Armbrust than Éclair. She is also far more intelligent than Éclair (at least with Éclair's mental blocks in place) and on numerous occasions, things that are obvious to Lumière and the audience are not obvious to Éclair, but she has more than one experience when her life was in major danger because she has no physical ability. Her weapon of choice is a COP 357 Derringer. Lumiere has also been the subject of numerous rebirths over the last 200 years, but unlike Éclair, has never had her memories erased, explaining her maturity and experience. It is not described if they are reborn at the same time or separately, but in one flashback, Lumiere is shown showing Éclair the ropes around the GOTT after Éclair had her memories erased. Lumiere takes this fact far better than Éclair, who has been shown to have had fits over this. Her true power, the G Class ability "Particle" enables her to control matter at the subatomic level. Lumière was killed and had her abilities absorbed by Dvergr during the assault on GOTT headquarters, but was recreated by Eclipse later on using her "Quantum Leap" ability. Gallery Kiddy Grade 41803-kg lumiere0006.jpg 86391176 249bf2d5b7 o.jpg 1201979526 3.jpg 20091213135643707609653472.jpg BetegLumiere origi.jpg Eclair-Lumiere-kiddy-grade-19061017-640-480.jpg Eclair and Lumiere by fairytaleprincess23.jpg Eclair-Lumiere-Eclipse-kiddy-grade-19059807-320-466.jpg EGo1NzhwMTI= o kiddy-grade-takerevenge.jpg Grave04.jpg 1 (26).jpg 1 (25).jpg 1 (24).jpg 1 (23).jpg 1 (21).jpg 1 (22).jpg 1 (20).jpg 1 (18).jpg 1 (17).jpg 1 (16).jpg 1 (15).jpg 1 (14).jpg 1 (13).jpg 1 (12).jpg 1 (11).jpg 1 (8).jpg 1 (9).jpg 1 (10).jpg 1 (6).jpg 1 (5).jpg 1 (7).jpg 1 (4).jpg 1 (3).jpg 1 (2).jpg 1 (1).jpg Eclair-Lumiere-kiddy-grade-19061017-640-480.jpg EGo1NzhwMTI= o kiddy-grade-takerevenge.jpg 20091213135643707609653472.jpg 1201979526 3.jpg 86391176 249bf2d5b7 o.jpg 41803-kg lumiere0006.jpg hqdefault.jpg Tweedledee and tweedledum-13634.jpg kg_eclairlumi0124.jpg kg_eclairlumi0126.jpg kg_eclairlumi0127.jpg kg_eclairlumi0128.jpg kg_eclairlumi0129.jpg kg_eclairlumi0130.jpg kg_eclairlumi0131.jpg kg_eclairlumi0210.jpg kg_eclairlumi0214.jpg kg_eclairlumi0217.jpg kg_eclairlumi0277.jpg Kg es0035.jpg kg_es0116.jpg kg_es0085.jpg kg_es0120.jpg kg_es0023.jpg kg_es0124.jpg kg_es0112.jpg kg_lumiere0254.jpg kg_lumiere0311.jpg kg_lumiere0233.jpg kg_lumiere0290.jpg kg_lumiere0218.jpg kg_lumiere0198.jpg kg_lumiere0132.jpg Eclair2.png Lumiere2.jpg Kiddy Girl-and Kiddy.Girl-and.600.151463.jpg Kiddy.Girl-and.600.151462.jpg Kiddy.Girl-and.600.151459.jpg Kiddy.Girl-and.600.151452.jpg Kiddy.Girl-and.600.151238.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 23 - Large 11.jpg Lumière.600.68119.jpg Lumière.600.151220.jpg Lumière.600.151439.jpg lumiere2.JPG sommer 3 001_0025.jpg Official Artwork 21357.jpg 447813.jpg 1941087512708.jpg anime kiddy grade.jpg bscap0016.jpg KG_cover.jpg kg_h1.jpg Kiddy.Grade.600.174581.jpg Kiddy.Grade.600.214746.jpg Kiddy.Grade.600.406072.jpg Kiddy.Grade.600.719543.jpg Kiddy.Grade.600.719558.jpg Kiddy.Grade.600.719573.jpg Kiddy.Grade.600.719577.jpg Kiddy.Grade.600.1240201.jpg Kiddy.Grade.600.1240217.jpg Kiddy.Grade.600.1240246.jpg Kiddy_Grade_-_Cover.by.Sciamano.jpg kiddy-grade-dvd-sleeve.jpg kiddy-grade-ez-anime-dvds_6.jpg KiddyGradePOTW.jpg L_gc_Album_BGM3.jpg Lumière.600.719576.jpg lumiere3.jpg FanArt Kiddy.Girl-and.600.1178535.jpg Category:Characters Category:ES Members Category:Pages that need fixing Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Both Kiddy Grade and Kiddy Girl-and characters Category:Main Characters Category:Purple Hair Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Hair Category:Brown Hair Category:GOTT Members Category:GTO members Category:Kiddy Girl-and characters Category:C-class member Category:G-class member